marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Comic Book Day Vol 2019 Spider-Man/Venom
(Venom's Story) | NextIssue = (Venom's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Stegman | CoverArtist2 = Frank Martin Jr. | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Everyone is a target! | Speaker = "Eddie Brock" | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_1 = JP Mayer | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******* ******** ******** ****** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * and | Synopsis1 = Sitting in a prison interrogation room, "Eddie Brock" informs the NYPD officer interrogating him that Carnage has been resurrected by a cult and bonded to primordial symbiote once bonded to a dark elder god called Knull, who created the symbiotes, but was betrayed and imprisoned by them. Stating that Carnage is seeking to unleash Knull by assimilating symbiotes and the codexes they leave in former hosts, "Eddie" insists that they need to alert the X-Men, Avengers, and even his longtime rival Spider-Man so they can hide; but the police disregard his warning that everyone is a target as the ramblings of a lunatic. Watching a recording of Eddie's interrogation, two NYPD officers wonder if they should alert the FBI given that Eddie used to be Venom, one of them noting that "Eddie" had been arrested trying to break into the old Avengers Tower and it was almost like he wanted to get caught. The officers decide to forward the interrogation video to the FBI in case they want to fish Eddie out of prison, one asking the other where "Eddie" was locked up. The other officer replies that since Eddie no longer has the Venom symbiote, he was thrown in Ryker's Island. In the cafeteria of Ryker's Island Penitentiary, "Eddie Brock" sits down for supper only to be confronted by Lee Price and a pair of thugs. Rolling his eyes, "Eddie" tells Price to leave him alone, but Price says that if Eddie knows what's good for him he'll show proper respect by calling him what everyone else in the prison does. "Eddie" sarcastically asks what that is, and Price dramatically opens his prison uniform to reveal a tattoo of Venom's spider insignia emblazoning his chest. "Eddie" laughs, saying that Price wanting to be called "Venom" is one of the dumbest things he's ever heard. Furious, Price threatens to kill Eddie; which only makes him laugh harder, his eyes turning black with crimson spirals for pupils. "Eddie" abruptly gut-punches Price, sneering that he knows who Price thinks he is, but that he's no Venom. Realizing what "Eddie" is about to do, Price begs him not to take his symbiote, saying he'll die if that happens. Laughing, "Eddie" rips the Mania symbiote out of Price - killing him - and tosses his body aside, saying that that is funny. As the Mania symbiote bonds to him, "Eddie Brock" reveals himself to be Cletus Kasady in disguise, }} destroying the security cameras and saying that he's going to ruin Eddie's attempt to redeem himself and make him infamous for what's about to happen. As he transforms, Carnage tells the terrified prisoners that they can run but they can't hide and that Knull is coming to bring absolute darkness. Metamorphosed into a thirteen foot-tall emaciated black-and-red monster with a white version of Knull's dragon emblem on his chest and back and a jagged white spiral in the middle of his forehead, Carnage snarls that until that happens they'll have to settle with him. Slaughtering the inmates and ripping through the wall of the prison, Carnage says that that's two codexes down and so many more to go, casually killing the pilot of an NYDOC helicopter as it shines a spotlight at him. Entering Manhattan, Carnage wonders who he should go after next, deciding to save the Avengers for later, and contemplating hunting down Toxin, Norman Osborn for his antics as the Red Goblin, or the Life Foundation's symbiotes. Spotting an oblivious Spider-Man web-swinging past, Carnage grins and says that he will do just fine. | StoryTitle2 = Friendly Neighborhood Rivalry! | Writer2_1 = Saladin Ahmed | Writer2_2 = Tom Taylor | Penciler2_1 = Cory Smith | Inker2_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist2_1 = David Curiel | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ****** ***** ****** Items: * and * * ''Afterschool Special'' | Synopsis2 = | Solicit = Everyone knows Miles Morales, who rose to fame in Marvel's acclaimed animated sensation Into The Spider-Verse - and with a second feature film arriving this year, Peter Parker will once again suit up to save the world with his web-slinging super powers! In a special FCBD story, creators Tom Taylor, Saladin Ahmed, and Cory Smith take these superstar heroes of the Spider-Verse in a shocking new direction, with a story that will build to one of Marvel's most fantastic and epic tales later this year! And prepare for absolute terror within the pages of FCBD, as an original Venom story by Donny Cates and Ryan Stegman sets the stage for what will become one of the most fearsome events in the Marvel Universe... Nearly a year after the epic red-hot arc of the Red Goblin, Venom's dynamic creative team is bringing you a story that's been brewing since classic Spider-Man tales like Amazing Spider-Man #252, The Spectacular Spider-Man #90, Marvel Team-Up #141 - a saga so big and so absolutely action-packed, it will deliver the most dramatic story in all of FCBD history! Fans will be well aware by the summer of 2019 that "everyone is a target"...and the 1st Saturday in May, Marvel invites you to experience the threat for yourself! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}